


Conjecture

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e12 One Son, Plot What Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Conjecture  
Author: Emily Sim  
Rating: Mature Adults Only!  
Category: Smut, post-ep  
Spoilers: One Son  
Disclaimer: still don't own them, I always put them back clean when I'm done.  
Thanks: to Tali for speedy beta (really speedy beta!) Feedback: would be really nice! 

Conjecture 

By Emily Sim 

She arched above him, her fingernails biting into his flesh. She could see the marks that would be left. How dare that woman think he belonged to her? Her claim came first, he was hers first. She was invested long before Dana Scully came around. All of it was hers first. The scene in the decontamination shower flashed before her. She remembered Scully's eyes roving over him. Bitch. She leaned down and bit a nipple, eliciting a moan from him, but he kept his eyes closed, pulled her closer, squeezing her ass. 

"Good, so good, Diana." He was breathless, the words coming out on top of a low groan. 

She closed her eyes, letting his words sink into her, just as he was doing. He pulled roughly on a nipple. It was driving her crazy. She loved it a little rough, and he never disappointed her. 

"You like that, baby?" 

"God, yes, do it again." Both of his hands now covered both breasts, teasing, soft and gentle. She waited, she knew this game well. She loved being on top, loved it because it allowed him to touch her like this. She felt the pressure increase as he pinched and twisted, and felt her nipples respond by getting even harder. Using him as leverage she lifted up until just the tip of him remained and slammed back down, the full length of him causing a delicious ache to begin deep within. She did it again and he tried to meet her as best he could from underneath her. She didn't know how long she would last. He straightened his legs and she took the hint, splaying hers around his, gripping his hips with her knees, her toes curled trying to gain purchase on the satin sheets. 

"I need more. Rougher, harder." He obliged, and lifting his knees up, changed the angle, She was almost there. 

"Better?" 

"Good, that's good." 

"Who owns you, baby?" She moaned as his hands left her breasts and moved down, stopping at her hips. She wiggled, trying to push them where she needed them. 

With her eyes closed his image was clear. Hazel eyes darkened in lust, sweat licking his forehead, lips pulled tight in ecstasy as he got closer. "You do, you own me." 

She felt his hands grip her ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Feeling his finger drag along her crack, gathering moisture was making her crazy. She'd forgotten how good he was at this. She leaned toward him in anticipation, just far enough to push one breast into his mouth. He bit down as he simultaneously pushed one finger past her puckered hole and the other roughly tweaked her clitoris. That was all it took and she came, pulling him along with her. His groans accompanied her shrieks in an odd blending of sounds. She collapsed onto him, spent. 

"Diana?" 

"Hmm." She didn't want to move, to spoil the images floating in her mind. 

"You need to let me up, baby." 

She rolled off. The moment was gone. She opened her eyes to meet his as he loomed over her. 

"Has it been so long that you've forgotten?" 

She took a deep breath. "No, I haven't forgotten." 

"I always need a cigarette immediately after." Spender reached across her to retrieve his Morley's. 

She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to recapture the images she had been playing but they were gone. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Conjecture**  
Author: Emily Sim  
Details: 3k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  11/22/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Sex (PWP)]     
SPOILERS: One Son 


End file.
